


May 17th

by gissellenotgiselle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Kageyama Tobio - Freeform, Spring, Walks In The Park, minor hinata shoyo, they dont speak much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gissellenotgiselle/pseuds/gissellenotgiselle
Summary: May 17th is a special day for Yamaguchi and Tsukishima
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 10





	May 17th

May 17th was a special day for Yamaguchi Tadashi. He had a crush, a huge one, and today was the perfect day for a confession. Sunny and beautifully bright after a day of rain. He was excited yet nervous, surely his crush won’t say no... right?

May 17th, Tsukki had been planning this. Hinata had accidentally found out about his planning, shocked about how much effort he was putting in.

“You must really like her,” he asked.

“Yea… I do,” Tsukki said, blushing lightly, not giving away that it in fact was not a “her” but a “him”.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A yell came from down the hall. “TSUKKIIII”

Tsukki brought his head up “This idiot” he thought, smiling lightly

“Do you think we can take the long way home and walk through the pask today?” asked Yamaguchi

Kei didn’t know how to respond, he had wanted to confess by the pet adoption center they pass everyday on their way home, offering to raise a kitten together, or something cheesy along those lines. Maybe he can just ask at the park, he thinks. “Sure we can”

“Ah thank you Tsukki” Tadashi smiles and skips off to class

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They meet up outside the school and head off to the park. Yamaguchi is terrified. He felt ill-prepared after having stood in the mirror practicing for hours. Unknowingly, he’s incoherently muttering his script to himself

“Yamaguchi are you okay?” Tsukishima interrupted

“Huh- No yea I’m fine! CMONNN lets go to the park already!!” He picked up his pace

Tsukki didn’t want to speed up, speeding up made it feel all too closer to happening. He too didn’t feel ready enough, he’s loved Yamaguchi for a while now, he wants this to be perfect.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They’re finally at the park, all the flowers blooming around them. Tadashi is still incredibly nervous. After roughly 20 minutes of walking, he takes a deep breath, ready to confess but he’s interrupted.

“Yama- Oh did you wanna go first?” says Kei. His hands shaking ever so lightly, not matching with how brutally his heart is thumping in his chest.

“No, you can go,” Yamaguchi says smiling. He wanted a little more time to calm his nerves

“Okay...I don’t know how to say this but…” he starts.

Yamaguchi’s nervous, does he not want to be friends anymore? Does he like someone? What could it be???

“...Tadashi, I like you. I always have but now I realize it’s a different type of like. It's stronger, like, I wanna raise a kitten with you stronger, I even bought all the stuff. It’s okay if you-”

“Kei shut up, I like you too” Tadashi says bravely, pulling Tsukki down into a soft, sweet and overall chaste kiss. All the words he wanted to say, flowing out with that one action.

“You stole my plan, stupid” Yamaguchi begins. “I asked you to come with me here because I had a whole plan, and a SCRIPT oh GOD I had a SCRIPT, you probably think I’m insane”

“Wow I fell in love with an idiot...but I had a plan too, I was going to take you to the pet adoption center but I knew you'd annoy me to no end if I refused to come here” Tsukki says smugly 

“Wow you fell in love with an idiot while I fell in love with an asshole, wonderful” Yamaguchi laughs. Tsukki returns the laughter. They continue walking, cheeks blushed, hand in hand all the way home, excited to start a new chapter of their lives

The next day at school, everyone noticed them holding hands, they were happy to confirm all the speculations.

“I KNEW IT” Yachi yelled, the loudest anyone has EVER heard her speak

“Wait- so it wasn- I- I'm so sorry for-” Hinata started

“Idiot” Kageyama said, rolling his eyes. “Good luck Yamaguchi, must be tough dating this arrogant bastard”

“Okay Mr Failing all my classes, you have no room to talk” Yamaguchi quipped, eager to defend his best friend, now boyfriend.

Tsukki turned to Yams, smirking slightly. They put their stuff down and get to practice, at the end getting congratulations from all their teammates, Tadashi having no problem telling them how it all happened.

They're both excited, happy and in love and it grows with every coming day.

May 17th, a day of love and happiness for Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi.


End file.
